


Of Bathrooms, Skirts, Volleyball

by Deredevil666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deredevil666/pseuds/Deredevil666
Summary: Hinata Shoyo, Professional Athlete, 25 years old, currently plays for the Japan Team in the Volleyball World Legue, is currently caught in a dilemma.Arena Armeec, the stadium where the competion is being held, is huge.And he is lost.How did he end up in this situation you ask?Well, its pretty simple.He needed a bathroom.----
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a time travel + genderbend that nobody asked for... except me.
> 
> The timeline should be way after the manga finished? Maybe? Anyway. Thats it.

Hinata Shoyo, Professional Athlete, 25 years old, currently plays for the Japan Team in the Volleyball World Legue, is currently caught in a dilemma.

Arena Armeec, the stadium where the competion is being held, is huge.

And he is lost.

How did he end up in this situation you ask?

Well, its pretty simple.

He needed a bathroom.

30 mins ago, he was with his teammates and making final adjustment to their strategy against their opponent, France.

And as usual, the foreigners are huge and Shoyo almost feels like a dwarf when he passed by them earlier, not like its a new feeling. He's used to being the smallest in the court but the height of foreigners are completely in a different league.

Kageyama, Ushiwaka, and Sakusa, their height looks normal in front of the foreigners.

Thus, in this arena, he went from small to tiny. Ugh. Damn tall foreigners, atleast bless him some of their heights!

Right, back to the topic.

Their manager, Ushio-san, introduced the power hitter on the other team and those that they should watch out for, not like they needed it, since they have already watched all the match of the other teams but Shoyo guess it also calms down the other man, since he have been a nervous wreck ever since their opponent was announced.

Shoyo guess immediately facing the reigning champion would do that but he feels nothing other than excitement for facing the best for their first match. He knows the other's feels the same.

It was during this discussion that he felt it.

A small rumble, followed by a twist as if his intestine is knotting themselves together and Shoyo knew that he really needs a bathroom. Like, right now.

He bent over, clutching his stomach as it urge him to find the nearest bathroom or all hell will break lose and Shoyo almost laughed at the very familiar feeling, he remembered the times in highschool where he needed to visit the bathroom before a match due to nervousness but Shoyo is really anything but nervous right now.

It must have been the food, or maybe the milk? that got to him.

Kageyama is the first to notice his situation.

"Oy, what's wrong with you?" Kageyama's blank face turned into a frown then changed to a smirk as he studied him.

With a teasing tone, he continued, "Are you nervous right now? Scared of the opponent? Hahaha." 

The setter's laughter caught the attention of the others and Shoyo would really love to punch him in the face if he can. For now, he'll record this incident and get back the Kageyama in another time.

He have a more pressing issue to handle.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Sending a last glare at the still laughing setter, he turned away, shaking his head at their manager and refusing his offer to accompany him to the bathroom.

Thinking about it, Shoyo regretted his decision.

This arena is really big and it was not a surprise he got lost immedietely.

Looking at the hallways that looks the same and seems to go on forever, Shoyo really felt that he is going to cry.

His stomach ache is not easing, it got worst, and he really really really needs a bathroom.

The directions are useless, it got him even more lost and now he can't find anyone to ask for help.

This is the worst.

It took him a few more minutes of running around, and enduring before he finally managed to see the bathroom sign and Shoyo swore he heard angels sing in the background as he made his way over and entered.

Annnd that's where things become complicated and confusing.

Arena Armeec is a stadium fit enough to hold grand competions with perfect facilities to cater to every person's needs.

Ofcourse, their bathroom is also emmaculate, just like every other big stadium Shoyo had been to.

But the view that greeted him when he opened the door... was beyond his imagination.

He saw.. and ordinary bathroom.

By ordinary, he mean a bathroom you can find in an ordinary household.

It's around 3 or 4 square meters, with the toilet facing the door and the sink beside it. There's also a bathtub on the side.

Shoyo is getting more and more confuse.

Why do this stadium have a bathtub? Isn't a shower more reasonable? And how come the men's bathroom omly have one toilet?

Did he somehow enter a VVIP area? It doesn't look like one though.

Ah... his stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Apparently, getting shock by this strange bathroom is enough to cure him.

On the other hand, isn't it strangely... quite? He can no longer hear the crowds cheer...

Maybe he really entered a special area for VIPs.

"Nee-chan! How long are you going to stand in front of the bathroom?"

Shoyo yelped in surprise, jumping away from the source of the voice and looked back.

"What are you looking at? You look stupid."

Well, Shoyo has no defence. He must really look stupid right now, with his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets and mouth wide in surprise.

Because someone impossible stood in front of him.

It's Natsu, with her hands on her waist, all in her 9 years old glory.

"Nee-chan?"

The call snapped hin out of his thoughts.

Ignoring the strange name (Nee-chan? Really?) Shoyo noticed that he seems to be... home?

The familiar hallway, decorations, and his mother, peeking from the kitchen to see what's happening.

He... he's really home. In Yukigaoka.

"What the hell?"

... what? That was not his vo-

"Mom! Nee-chan just cursed!"

Natsu hollered at the top of her lungs, pointing an accusing finger at him but Shoyo is too confuse to pay attention to her.

Because now he just noticed the air that has been blowing his legs, more that what his jersey should allow. He's not even wearing his jersey anymore!

He raised his hand to look at them, disturb at the very dainty-looking, fair hand that certainly does not belong to him. There's also a very strange lump in his chest that Shoyo very much did his best not to look at and.. is that hair? His hair is long?

He turned around towards the bathroom and arrived in front of the large mirror in a split second.

A very cute, very much girl stared back.

Shoyo took a deep breath and...

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's... she's really cute.
> 
> Like Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!  
> I have no idea where this fic is going. And if im going to give it a pairing or just roll with a reverse harem.. ugh.. maybe it wouldn't even go that far 👁👄👁💧

Shoyo covered his mouth in horror at the... shrill voice that came out of his mouth, the girl in the mirror did the same and now he can no longer ignore the fact that he... might have turned into a... girl.

Examining his reflection in the mirror, Shoyo just noticed how... alike he look to the teenager Natsu. Annnd he really should not be surprised since even as a boy, he and Natsu looks alike.

A more glanced and he noticed that his/her... is lighter compared to his orginal one, and obviously longer, it seems to be way past his shoulder, its still messy though or maybe it have been messed up during his panick.

His/her... eyes are, well, bigger. Same color, but bigger and his... her... nose is small... like her lips... his... ugh.

Shoyo let out a groan and froze at how... feminine it sounded.

"Shoyo? Is everything alright?" Ah, now his mother is walking towards him, with a very concerned look on her face.

Shoyo turned towards her and gave her a smile that he hopes to be reassuring, though it looks like he's failing, considering his mother look even more worried.

With her brows furrowing, Shoyo's mother, Himawari, took a good look at him and asked, " Are you having cramps. It should not be your time of the month."

What? Shoyo has no idea what his mother is talking about. He got a stomach ache before, but not anymore, and it wasn't a cramp. He got cramps in the legs before, sure, but never in the stomach...

Ahh... he's getting more and more confuse. He needed a quiet place to think!

"I-I'm fine!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before bolting away, passing through the hallway, up the stairs and into his room.

Well, he hoped its his room.

Opening the sliding door, Shoyo was surprise at how... normal his room looks.

There's not much different from his room before, though there is more... pink and girly stuff that he only saw in Natsu's room before.

His legs gave out on him and he sagged on the floor like jelly, his hair, long hair spreading behind him in a tangled mess.

Shoyo closed his eyes, emptying his mind to get rid of all chaotic thoughs and just... think.

That's right.

He is supposed to be in Bulgaria, competing for Volleyball World League.

But after opening the door to the bathroom, he... got home?

? ? ? ?

What's the connection between the two?!

How is that possible? Not to mention... he's not really himself...

Opening his eyes again, he was greeted with the familiar ceiling that stayed with him for half of his life.

He stared at it for a bit longer, examining each corner and cracks and was hit a strong sense of... nostalgia? 

Yes, after graduating from highschool he left for Brazil.

And when he came back, he stayed in Tokyo, only visiting Natsu and his mom during holidays, and even during those visits, he never really stayed too long, spending most of his time practising and honing his skills.

This room, his room, only become a guest room/ storage room.

And wasn't his mother planning on moving to a bigger house? Even though there's only the three of them...

Shoyo saw a mirror near his desk and crawled towards that direction, lifting himself up and peeking at his reflection.

He... she... really looks cute.

Cuter than Natsu was.

His... her messy bangs frames his face, making it look even smaller.

Not that he mentions it, everything about... her... looks small. Except for the eyes, his... her eyes are big.

Shoyo widened his eyes and watched as the girl in the mirror follow. He the narrowed them, copying Kageyama's serious expression and he almost laughed out loud at the... adorableness of it all.

He started making silly faces, winking, sticking out his tongue, showing all of his teeth and Shoyo was surprised that even with the most twisted expression, she.. he.. she still looked cute.

Like Natsu. Really, really like Natsu.

Looking up, he stared at the hair on his head, curious.

Running his hand on the stray locks, Shoyo was surprise at how soft it felt.

No wonder girls like their hair, it feels really good.

Combing his, her hair with his finger to atleast look presentable, Shoyo was once again surprise at its length.

It actually reached the middle of his back!

He turned left and right, watching at it follows his movement and... it looks really good!

On the other hand, the clothes he's... she's wearing right now perfectly fits her.

The oversize light blue shirt hides most of her figure, with a demin shorts.

And while Shoyo is not really a fashion enthusiast, having a fashion desiner as a senpai who keeps him updated to the latest fashion trends in Tokyo atleast gave him enough sense to know what looks good and what doesn't.

The clothes on his... her body looks ordinary but on... her... its seems to be the latest street fashion trends.

I guess this is what Asahi-senpai would call as a model physique, where every clothes you wear will look good on you, even if its a burlap sack.

"Nee-chan! Lunch is ready!"

Natsu's voice came from outside and Shoyo turned back to see his sister, slamming the sliding door open.

"Mom's calling you."

"Ah. Okay. Let's go."

Growl~

Ah, that's his stomach.

Guess it's really time to eat.

Giving one last glance at the his reflection in the mirror, he followed Natsu out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave hinata's mom a name since is awkward to keep calling her shoyo's mom.  
> And since the family have the sun theme going on, her name is Himawari. Sunflower.
> 
> Addio~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... umm.. i have forgotten about this fic for a bit lol.

Shoyo feels an existential crisis for the first time even since he arrived here.

It's been a day since he... got home? Got kidnapped by aliens? Travelled to a whole different dimension?

What ever happened to him, none of it made sense.

Anyway, during this time, he has been camping on their bathroom, in case whatever it was that brought him here will... bring him back.

Mom and Natsu has been very annoyed in his actions and scold him several times but, BUT... he doesn't know what else to do!

He is not the brightest crayon in box and maybe, just maybe, a little tiny, miniscule bit stupid, but he knows that what ever happened to him was freaky! Out of the norm!

Almost like those manga that Yamaguchi told him before. Freaky!

He only leaves the bathroom when someone needs it, he even eats and sleeps in the bathroom, much to his mother's ire, but other than scolding him and talking to him to figure out his problem is, he was left alone.

Now, his crisis started when his mother woke him early in the morning, forced hin to take a bath and drag him out of the bathroom, back to his room and told him to get change and go to school.

School.

S..c...h...o...o...l

NoooooOOOOOOOOoooo!

He have graduated from high school! He's finished studying! Why did he have to go back to that prison!

And! And! His uniform!

It's a skirt!

It's the same uniform of his middle school, the girl's ones ofcourse, and Shoyo despaired. 

He'a only in middle school, meaning he have to study again for 4 to 5 years before he can get his freedom.

Gritting his teeth, Shoyo stood up and run towards the bathroom, banging his fist against the door when he found it locked.

"'Open up! I wanna go back!!"

Natsu yelled in the other side: "Stupid Nee-chan! Shut up! Wait for your turn!"

His mother came out from the kitchen, her face dark with fury and walked towards him while holding a kitchen knife while letting out a terrifying aura.

Shoyo gulped, his knees giving out of him from the fear. His pale face looked up to his oni of a mother and Shoyo 'eeep' as he saw promises of death from her auburn eyes if he doesn't start explaining his actions. Now.

"I-I...I... my stomach ached. Need bathroom. Fast." He explained hoping his mother believed his lies. Ahhhh... he has forgotten how terrifying his mother was from the years of living alone. His mother temper is something Natsu also inhereted.

The door to the bathroom opened and an annoyed, fresh from the bath Natsu appeared, also glaring daggers at him.

Why is the girls in this family so scary!

"I'm done." Natsu said, and Shoyo willed his feet to move and enter the bathroom, locking the door, away from the two demons.

"'Shoyo, don't take too long or you will be late for class." His mother's voiced echoed from the outside and Shoyo nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay Mom."

‐----

Within the safety of his room again, Shoyo let out a sigh of relief.

Casting his eyes at the uniform he's expected to wear, Shoyo weight his choices.

It's not that he despised wearing skirt, considering the things he has experience and seen in his... female body.

And Shoyo is nothing but adaptable. It's just that... he feels too exposed.

What can he wear... under... it.

Shoyo's eyes lit up as an idea popped in his mind.

Walking towards his closet, he rummaged through the clothes to find what he was looking for.

He let out a noise of truimph as he found his objective and held it up in front of his eyes.

It's perfect!

After his clothes, while avoiding to see something he shouldn't be seeing, god, he's still weirded out by that, he turned to find his school bag, and went downstairs.

He ignored his mother and Natsu's stares as he sat on his normal seat.

"Shoyo... what are you wearing?" His mother asked, her left eye twitching in a way that Shoyo knew she's about to lose her temper.

He looked down at his uniform, noting that he wore it properly and stared back to his mother with questioning look.

"I'm... wearing my uniform?"

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Natsu facepalm while the twitching in his mother's eyes became worst.

She took a deep breath and leveled her stare at him, specially his legs. "Why are you wearing pants beneath your skirt? You look stupid."

Oh.

Of course he knows he looks... weird on his clothes, but it makes him comfortable in wearing this skirt, and he doubt he's breaking any uniform role by doing so, so he can't find why he's not allowed to do it.

He says to his mother, and like Natsu, she face palmed, and just muttured something under her breath.

Shoyo takes that as a permission to keep wearing the pants and started eating his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo..yea.
> 
> Shoyo's still at middle school.
> 
> He will be still be playing at boys volleyball for reason that will be explained on the next chapter.. i guess..
> 
> I have also thought about just making Shoyo play in the girls volleyball and let it write itself out but then I.. hmm.. too much spoilerr lol. Ill explained everything nxt time 👁👄👁💧

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Yay! Yay!
> 
> So... i dont know hat im going to do for the next chapter ugh...
> 
> Thou if you guys can recommend other good time travel fic or fem fic, ill be more than happy to read it. Addio~


End file.
